


Game night

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Alcohol, Funny, Other, Rage quits, Swearing, Videogames, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: The hunters gather for a fun night at Djura's house. Chaos ensues.This unholy sin has no reason to exist. I was bored at work, so please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Djura had just finished placing his order with the local pizza joint when he got a knock on his door. Opening the door, he found the good hunter waiting for him. "Evenin' Djura, I brought the play station and the booze." She said. "And to you dear, thank you for sacrificing your game system for the night." The good hunter gave a sinister smile but in an calm voice she said, "If you cunts break my play station like you did with Henryk's, I'm going to murder you to death."

Djura gulped nervously as she walked past him shouldering a black backpack and carrying a few brown paper bags. "Where's Edwin?" She inquired setting her things on the coffee table. "Upstairs, you're welcome to go check on him." Djura said as the hunter set up the game system. Curiously searching the paper bags Djura's eye lit up at all the bottles of booze he saw. "Well, well. A woman after my own heart. And it's all cold too." The hunter replied, "Easy now, I'm spoken for." Djura laughed as the hunter went upstairs. It was unusually quiet and as she knocked on Edwin's door she was met with a comical sight.

He poked his head out of the door wearing a Yhargul iron helm and holding a wooden shield. "If you're asking me to play with you lot, the answer is fuck no." Edwin spoke quietly. The hunter raised an eyebrow in a silent question, "You weren't here last time, but they played mario kart. It ended in violence and bloodshed, I got my eyebrows singed by a molotov, and Gascoigne mauled my ass, it still hurts to sit down." Edwin explained.

"Would you come for a drink and pizza?" The hunter asked. "I might, but I'll bring my food up here, if that's alright?" Edwin replied. The hunter nodded, "Fair enough." As the hunter went downstairs to put the alcohol away there was another knock on the door. Djura greeted Gascoigne and Henryk as they walked through the door. They carried several boxes of various sodas to mix with the booze. 

"How's it going guys?" The hunter asked as she grabbed a few boxes from Henryk and helped them carry it to the fridge. "I'm well, you?" Henryk replied. Gascoigne grinned and gave quick nod. "I brought a few games. There's Mortal Kombat, Dark souls 3, AC Unity, and Last of Us." The hunter said with a grin.  
There was yet another knock at the door, Djura opened it to greet Eileen. She carried a sound system under her arm. "Good evening to all." She called out. "Mama brought her tunes, were gonna rock tonight." Henryk nodded approvingly and Gascoigne laughed, "Headbangers all over the house. You'll be one of them....sooner or later."

Eileen set up the sound system in the adjoining dining room. Djura fetched a set of dominos from his room as Gascoigne and Henryk sat down to play Mortal Kombat. The hunter went to the kitchen and made drinks for everyone. As Djura sat down to play dominos with Eileen the hunter passed out drinks.  
"A cold beer for Djura, a glass of straight brandy for Eileen, vodka and cranberry for Henryk, and a coke with bourbon for Gascoigne." The priest grinned as he got his drink, "Ya know us too well, lass. Thank ya' kindly." The hunter nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour and several drinks later everyone was starting to feel good, except for Henryk and Gascoigne. They were getting a little heated while they played. The hunter sat between them watching them fight each other. Henryk was Scorpion and Gascoigne was Raiden. Until it sleeps was playing from the dining room, and as the song ended the phone started ringing.

Eileen paused the music and everyone got quiet when Djura answered the phone. "Yes, we did place an order. Yes, I live there. Huh?? What do you mean you won't deliver? It's not my fault the delivery guy got eaten by beasts!! I told him to meet me at the large door. No, no... I won't cancel the order. We'll come pick it up." Djura sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Bad news everyone, two of us will have to go pick up the pizza. Apparently they don't deliver to old Yharnam because the last guy they sent got eaten by a werewolf." He announced, the hunters all gave a disappointed grumble. Eileen stood and stretched her arms over her head. "I'll go get the pizza, I need to walk around anyway." The hunter hopped up from the couch and gestured to the game, "I'll go with you. It won't be my turn on here for a while." 

The crow and the hunter left to get the food. Djura searched Eileen's playlist, Henryk and Gascoigne kept playing through a tournament. The priest started getting irritated as Henryk beat him yet again. He tried to trash talk him, "Yer' playin like a novice and yer' character choices stink." Henryk responded, "The only thing that stinks is you. You smell like hot garbage. You even heard of soap?" Gascoigne let out a low growl, "Watch it! Or I'll put you back in the home ya' broke out of!!" Henryk had a deadly look in his eye, "I dare you mutt!! I'll wreck your shit you little bastard!!"

There was an angry silence between them, but it was drowned out by the sound of Raubtier's besten I mig. Djura carried a six pack of beer up the stairs to give to Edwin, who gratefully accepted them before barring his door once again. A beastly shriek erupted from downstairs followed by angry swearing and growling. "Back off you hairy prick!!" Henryk yelled. "You...fuckin...cheated!!" Gascoigne's distorted voice roared.

Racing downstairs Djura saw the priest had turned into a beast and had flipped Henryk over the couch. He had one clawed hand raised to swipe and Henryk had a throwing knife to his throat. "Behave you two. Gascoigne if you don't get off him, I'm going to tell Viola to come pick you up. Henryk stop whatever it is you're doing." Djura scolded. That was a bad idea, the priest and the older hunter glared at Djura.

As the hunter and Eileen exited the pizza store with their food a little messenger appeared with a note. The hunter picked up the letter and thanked the messenger with a pat on the head. The note read: you better hurry with the pizza. It sounds like the end of the world out in the courtyard. And I'm not going down to see why. -Edwin.

Meanwhile Edwin was sitting in a corner of his room drinking a beer, there was a smoky haze from a small incense burner. He had lit it when he heard the beastly screams downstairs. The commotion had gone from below him to out in the courtyard. The sound of weapons clashing, roars, gunshots, and Djura hurling insults and molotovs could be heard all the way from the church going into Old Yharnam.

Gascoigne had the other hunters pinned under each hand and was about to crush them when he looked up. Nostrils flaring he sniffed the air, a wide smile appeared on his torn, bloody, face and drool dripped from his lips in thick ropes...right on to Henryk's face. "Pppiiizzzzaaa!!!" He rumbled happily. 

"Ugh!!" Henryk muttered in disgust. Djura laughed at him and Henryk shot him a look, "Shut up you wannabe hobo." Djura replied, "Fuck yourself." Gascoigne released his grip on the hunters and bounded off following the scent up to the main door. The hunter and Eileen almost got bowled over by Gascoigne as he bolted towards them. "For fucks sake!!! We can't leave you assholes alone for an hour without a bloodbath?!!" The hunter exclaimed as Gascoigne sat in front of them. He lowered his head and whimpered an apology. "Well at least keep the other beasts off of us while we carry these." Eileen huffed as she adjusted her grip on her stack.

Getting back to the clock tower was fairly easy. The beasts all ran away from Gascoigne as he tromped along behind the two hunters. Once inside everyone calmed down and ate their fill. Even Edwin finally came back downstairs and ate with them in the living room. Afterwards the music blared loudly, and the other hunters cheered on the good hunter while she owned Dark Souls's bosses. They rocked out and drank until the early hours of the morning.

About four that morning most of the hunters were passed out. Djura was under the dining room table, Eileen was asleep in an arm chair, Gascoigne was curled up in the corner and Henryk was using him as a pillow. The good hunter was laying on the couch with her arms across her chest in a vampire like manner.

Edwin was about to go back upstairs when there was a quiet knock on the door. He opened the door to find a hunter in Yharnam hunter garb standing there. He was armed with a pistol and a saif. His amber eyes had a warm friendly look to them. "Good morning. I'm here for the good hunter, I'm going to take her home." He said in a strange accent. "She's there." Edwin answered quietly. 

Going inside the hunter knelt at her side and gently picked her up. "Dors paisiblement mon cher chasseur, je te ramènerai chez toi en toute sécurité." He whispered into her ear. The good hunter mumbled in her sleep, "Fuck you, Gunther....you jack off ta' Fortnite live streams..." Edwin was trying hard not to laugh. The other hunter carried her outside. Edwin escorted them to the lantern and saw them safely back to the dream.


End file.
